the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 662
NeS1 Post 662 opens with a Non-Story Note from Gebohq the Writer asking that NeS1 Post 660 be retconned as Phantom_Master the Writer had himself visit the Massassi Temple Building, and a moment later was with the Writers in Silicon Valley. From they back of the car, the Writers hear noises and open it up to find that FalconZac the Writer is alive, though he is horrified by the disturbing antics of TheOtter the Writer and his blow-up doll. Losien the Writer wants to know what happened to Semievil333 the Writer, prompting Phantom_Master the Writer to report that he was captured by UGO men in NeS1 Post 656. Gebohq the Writer reads over the UGO plans, given to him in NeS1 Post 662, but it turns out he forgot to leave the break on in the car and it topples over the cliff. Meanwhile, inside the UGO Headquarters, Bill Gates turns out to be the mastermind of the plot and has Semievil333 the Writer in bondage. In order to "torture" Semevil333 the Writer, Bill Gates drinks Coca-Cola and doesn't share any with his hostage. In the Story Realm, the Characters have started to do nothing but drink tea and eat crumpets. Oliver and The Otter are tossing crumpets so that they land on the horns of Mr Slick. Post (NSP: I'm baaaaa-ack! Stupid "life" getting in my way...anywhos, here's mah L33TLeet article, Wikipedia. postin' skillz...oh, and if you don't mind Phantom, can we ignore the post about teh forums building? Just say it was a Dunkin' donutsDunkin' Donuts article, Wikipedia. or something, cuz at least in my imagination, the forums building was far far away from Silicon Valley.) *In the realm of the wonderously wuvvable writers (yes, only one realm now, for those who forgot already), Geb and gang stop their VW bugVolkswagen Beetle article, Wikipedia. upon a cliff that overlooks Silicon Valley. As soon as the car stopped, everyone began to crawl out, stretching their limbs after having been crammed for the past hour.* Geb: *to himself* Wimps, needing to "stretch"...*walks up to the cliffside with the group and begins to speak to them* There it is, guys. Silicon Valley. You won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villiany. We must be cautious-- Maybe: Hey Geb, not to interrupt your oh-so-original speech, but did you hear that? It sound slike it's coming from the trunk. *Everyone draws close to the VW Bug's trunk. After everyone draws their weapons in preperation for some ominous man to pop out and attack them, Gebohq pops the trunk open. Inside, we find on one side of the trunk FalconZac, wide-eyed and defensive-looking. On the other side of teh trunk, the group sees TheOtter and earby, an inflatable woman that has been deflated. Having seen that the trunk was open, FalconZac quickly steppe dout of the trunk, always keeping a wary eye on TheOtter.* FalconZac: *wispering to the group* Keep him away from me... Otter: *looking innocent from the trunk* What? I don't see why he's so afraid. I mean, he just took one look and next thing you know, he's screaming Bloody Mary. *The group decided among themselves that it would be best not to know the details. After TheOtter got out of the trunk, Losien spoke up.* Losien: So we just threw this guy in the trunk? With Otter? And you never even gave it a second thought? Geb: *in an excuse-sort-of-tone*We thought he was dead... Losien: *sigh* Honestly...and where's Sem? Did we leave him on the side of the road? Geb: Er...Oops. Phantom: (in Yiddish accent) Oy vey! I knew I forgot to do something. Geb: Wha...? Phantom: (british accent) Oh, pardon me, I should inform you on the matter. Semievil had found himself in a small, predicament shall we say, and I entered to assist my three-dimensionally challanged friend. Unfortunately, Mr. sixty-nine nabbed Sem and used him as a body shield. He was planning to take Sem to their secret base in Silicon Valley. *A few moments of silence followed, then Geb spoke up.* Geb: So...what did you forget? Phantom: ..surfer accent)What was I talking about again? Geb: Nevermind...*munches on a donut as he reads the UGO plans* Seems that after UGO planned to bomb teh massassi forums building, they planned to capture any survivors and interrogate them, subjecting them to using AOLAOL article, Wikipedia. and XoomXoom (web hosting) article, Wikipedia. on a MacintoshMacintosh article, Wikipedia. until they spilled out everything, and possibly turn to spy for them. Then something about MicrosoftMicrosoft article, Wikipedia. and using the ZoneMSN Games article, Wikipedia. to wipe out the core of Massassi-- Ante: Er..Geb? Geb: Yeah? Ante: You forgot to put the car in park, smart guy. *Geb turns his head to where he had stopped the VW bug, to find out that it was now just tipping over teh edge of the cliffside. Geb and the group ran to follow it to teh edge, and they looked downt o see it tumble and crash at the bottom.* Geb: Grr...we have to walk now. The rental guys aren't going to like me now...remember we got to pick up our stuff at the bottom guys! *A collective moan is heard from the group.* |_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_| *Inside the secret, evil, and generally unkept UGO base, Semievil finds himself tied to the chair in what appeared to be an interrogation room. And with duct tape no less. These guys were smart, Sem thought, and they used the dark side of the tape, as well as placing a can of CokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. right out of his reach.. They were evil...* *Two ominous men entered through the sole door in the room, and afterwards, the eeeeevil and diabolical Bill Gates.* Gates: Good work men. You have succeeded in capturing one of their writers. Begin staging for Phase 3. Ominous men: Yes sir. *The two walked out, leaving Gates and Sem by themselves in the room. Bill Gates pulled up a chair, placed it behind the can of Coke, and sat down ever so slowly. Using the same snail pace, he wrapped his hand around the can, picked it up, and opened it. Bill Gates took a long swig of it, smiling afterwards and said "ahhhh...".* Sem: What do you want from me? Tell me, I can't take watching... Gates: Wouldn't you like to know? Mwahahahahahahaha.... |_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_| *Inside the writer's realm, the action has slowed down to a near halt now, since the only other two that had wrote seemed to have stopped for the moment. They took the time to take a tea break. After all, they may as well use what came so suddenly...* Darkside: *holding a small delicate tea cup with his pinky out* Isn't it such a lovely day? Burby 00: Oh I do agree. But I wish "They" wouldn't be so disruptive at this time of day... *A small distance away from the two, "They" and Krig were pulling at the giant wishbone, which was the flag. They ended up breaking it in two, and Krig and "they" became very confused as to what to do. Meanwhile, others weren't enjoying tea time so well...* Mr. Slick: Would you stop tossing those crumpets and keeping score of who has the most stuck? *Mr. Slick eyes his horns-for-eywbrows, to see another crumpet falling and being stabbed by the horn. Oliver and Otter a few feet away snickered to themselves.* What is UGO's plan that involves the evil Bill Gates and the Zone? How screwed our our writers, expecially now that the rental company will be after them? Will tehy be able to rescue Semievil? If tea time starts at 4PM, and the group doesn't finish in twenty minutes, do they stop to smoke up? You know the drill, readers. This is the narrator, signing off. ~Geb Notes Britt's Commentary "The 'wretched hive of scum and villainy' refers to a line from Star Wars: A New HopeStar Wars (film) article, Wikipedia. spoken by Obi-Wan KenobiObi-Wan Kenobi article, Wikipedia.. There is a mix-up at the end regarding the specific Realm being used. It states the Writers' Realm for the last scene, but this is actually the Story Realm with the Characters, not the Writers." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post